


hanging onto your words

by opanimeboy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood buds w doting Mao GOOD but consider . I sneak peak a different dynamic for them, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Tagging explicit work gives me physical pain please just read the intro notes, vampire stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opanimeboy/pseuds/opanimeboy
Summary: Mao has been nagging Ritsu all day, and he knows it.It's hard to stop himself once he gets on a roll. Their morning schedules actually align for them to go to school and back home together, but from the moment he walks into Ritsu's room, Ritsu decides to make things harder.It's just one of those days.





	hanging onto your words

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Summary:
> 
> “Hey, Maakun~ It makes you feel empty when you don't have to tell me what to do, huh?
> 
> “You’re not really empty right now, though. I wanna take care of you— fill you up…completely. Why don’t you tell me what you want?”
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Please enjoy! <3 I just rly like banter and NSFW but can't do either, so it really became PWP loosely threaded together. We Reachin 💅

Mao has been nagging Ritsu all day, and he knows it.

It's hard to stop himself once he gets on a roll. Their morning schedules actually align for them to go to school and back home together, but from the moment he walks into Ritsu's room, Ritsu decides to make things _ harder_.

Lately, Ritsu has been becoming more responsible all on his own, and Mao is proud and learning to respect Ritsu's new boundaries. He thinks he's doing an okay job at not coddling him, but this morning was a testament to the years he did.

Ritsu makes it _ harder _ to help him dress, _ harder _ to quickly walk to school with, and _ harder _to write notes for them both in class when the stupid bowl head throws bits of eraser at him and Narukami instead of sleeping. There was too big of a difference in actions from the pretty words he told Mao on how he'd behave.

Maybe Mao isn’t the only one on a roll; Ritsu’s consistent, knowing, _ irritating _ smirk makes Mao’s palms sweaty and head ache.

All day. Mao's now sure that Ritsu has gotten used to expending more energy or better at hiding his exhaustion, but this is ridiculous.

Ritsu making a show to wink at him in front of the classroom? He is also pretty sure he's passing the level of simple irritation. Oogami snickers, Narukami titters, and Mao wants to throw entire pencils at Ritsu in retaliation. Instead, his face blushes in traitorous fashion and he mumbles a goodbye, brushing past him. Irritating.

Practice ends well and he parts from his unit mates while he waits at the front gate for Ritsu. He feels less aggravated and pleasant until he's pulled close by the waist from behind, and the familiarity of it irrationally makes some of the muddled afternoon anger return. Trying to swallow it down, he smiles back at him but it melts off his face only a second after. Ritsu is grinning at him.

It's just one of those days, huh.

.

When they arrive at the Sakuma household, Ritsu flops facedown on his bed in spite of Mao continuously asking him not to do if he's still in his uniform. Their walk home was full of banter turned amicable silence because they've been together this long - a challenging day full of weird energy isn't going to wreck much - and it picks up from that action.

“Ritsu, go change. You can do that by yourself now, right?”

“Yeah, but I don't wanna.”

Mao huffs and grabs to toss a pillow over Ritsu's head. The groan he gets in return makes him grin, feeling victorious, and some tension in his shoulders drop when he puts his bag and jacket in the corner. He continues getting comfortable and setting out their homework on Ritsu's cluttered desk, and Ritsu eventually gets up to slink into his personal restroom. In the time he tunes out to get some work done, Ritsu is busy long enough that Mao comes to himself enough to worry.

“Hey, you okay in there?”

As soon as he says that, the door opens with Ritsu holding a full body mirror. He's holding it weird and that makes Mao want to get up and take it from him, but he's trying to give Ritsu the time and trust to do what he wants because he is capable.

Though, asking if he needs anything is not off the table.

“Need a hand?”

“Nah. I'm just gonna put it here.”

‘Here’ is leaning precariously on the wall right outside the bathroom door and besides the closet's. The hamper and end of the bed are in the reflection from where Mao sits unimpressed. He looks back and forth at Ritsu and the mirror with one eyebrow crooked only to look away and think of where it could actually be beneficial.

Before he can start pushing furniture that he knows better than his own, Ritsu makes a show of leaning back on the now closed door.

“Just thinking of interior decorating.”

“I can see that. I'm glad to know you feel good enough to do that now, but that's kind of a funny place to put it? Are you sure you don't need any--”

“Mhm. It's okay. I've been stressing Maa-kun out all day, right? I don't need help with this.”

Hearing that makes him pause. Mao thinks those words are kind of harsh; he's never _ really _ upset with Ritsu. Yet, what Ritsu said that should be apologetic didn't match up with the ever-present smile on his face.

Mao's blood pressure is probably spiking high enough to contend with Keito's.

“Oh, so you know what you're doing then?”

“I haven't done that much to piss you off, though?”

“I was talking about moving the mirror, _ Ricchan_.”

The surprise from Ritsu makes him smug, but it loses its edge when Ritsu quietly chuckles.

“I'm no match for Maa-kun after all."

Mao feels like a placated animal with those words alone, but the energy that's been haunting him doesn't completely disappear.

"Wouldn't that be nice. Come over here," he opens his arms to sweeten the offer.

"Eh? Carry me over there. It took a lot of effort to move this, and now I'm tired…"

There is no winning with this man. Mao is incredulous at just how childish his boyfriend is and can feel the wrinkles in his forehead, but he’s already standing and on his way over.

There's strings of tension pulling them together. They're the same height, but Mao feels intimidating walking up to Ritsu with the intention to be forceful. When he grabs a cold wrist, it's like the strings go their tautest. Suddenly - Mao is enlightened that there has definitely been a _ specific _type of tension today.

He drags Ritsu over to the bed and falls back, pulling him over himself.

_ Of course _Ritsu doesn't look surprised, just delighted, but Mao can't get too bothered after that when he closes his eyes and they kiss.

There are hands on him immediately. Ritsu maneuvers so he's in between Mao's legs while he's feeling him up, so Mao gets comfortable. Ritsu is nowhere near as tired as he claims, and Mao's sure everything pent up from the day will be released in an efficient way sooner than later.

Usually he's soothed or being teased by Ritsu's cold hands, but now they feel overheated and make him itch under his skin. The petting is heavy and all over his front, from chest to legs but nowhere of importance, and Mao's breathing gets uneven much faster than he's proud of. Ritsu undresses them both quickly, and their kissing stops early on. Mao gets the feeling they're on the same wavelength with the speed and lack of gentleness Ritsu is using.

They both discover Mao’s half hard already, and the handjob helps to further their goal. Ritsu keeps it up while he rummages through the nightstand beside the bed for lube and a plastic, and Mao gets dizzy looking down to where Ritsu's stroking him. His body feels like it passes melting and is overflowing with heat when a wet finger slides from his hip to his ass.

They are never ones to plan these things, but this has to be the fastest they'd gotten to this point. Mao can only do casual or passionate with him because overthinking gets Mao nervous, so it proves easiest to be flexible with Ritsu. There isn't even enough time for him to play his flustered, exasperated part -- he's just a horny teenager with his boyfriend today. The lubed up finger barely feels around before entering him, and Mao sighs to relax.

There's no talking while he's being stretched which is a bit unusual, but it's as comfortable as it could get in the situation. Ritsu does _ not _take his time adding and scissoring his fingers, but ever the practiced perfectionist, he does it as efficiently as he's willing to in their haste. Along the way, Mao dazes off, just feeling, until Ritsu barely nudges the bundle of nerves that make him twitch. The moment that happens, Ritsu removes his hand and Mao opens his mouth to complain - to make a fuss and get them more amped up - until he sees his face.

Ritsu looks at him adoringly -- like he’s something divine, and that makes his heart and body warm even more. His breathing constricts and Ritsu cracks a smile at him, teasing and something sweeter mixed. He tries to regulate it while Ritsu slicks himself up after putting on the condom. He starts holding his breath after Ritsu puts a pillow under Mao and starts the slide in.

Mao’s favorite part is the stretch and sting, and Ritsu knows to enter slow. A little ways in, Mao doesn't know what to do with his hands and ends up clinging to the sheets and then Ritsu’s shoulders to take the edge off. It's too bad Ritsu decides to open his mouth when Mao was fully into it, smirk and the ever slow and deep intrusion demanding all of his attention.

“Hey, Maakun.~ It makes you feel empty when you don't have to tell me what to do, huh? You’re not really empty right now, though. I wanna take care of you— fill you up…completely. Why don’t you tell me what you want?”

Mao's red and hot, but he knows an embarrassed flush now takes up his whole face.

What's worse is that he's ticked off _and_ turned on because of Ritsu's words. 

"I just want- want you to act right sometimes!" he says more airily than he'd like. "I--" he taps Ritsu's shoulder blade. The frustration has boiled over and he feels everything but levelheaded saying "Be quiet and stop for a second!"

Ritsu listens immediately and when he doesn't notice any signs of discomfort on Mao, he pulls out. He seems confused, concerned, and apprehensive, but Mao doesn't feel a bit of regret for what he asked and what he's about to do.

What unnerves Ritsu comes to an end when Mao sits up to push Ritsu into the position he wants. 

Ritsu is such a tease. He pushes all of Mao's buttons and now of all times he wants to play good for him? Mao doesn't believe he'll do it, but he's always up for bringing out Ritsu's potential.

A pleasantly surprised expression watches Mao adjust Ritsu to sit on his calves. He's sure to make eye contact while frowning before positioning himself, and then he's going down on him.

Ritsu looks like he won, and there's pinprick sensation of overwhelming fury and arousal all over his skin. It gathers under Ritsu's hands that help hold his waist, and the sting isn't as bad as before and he's further in faster.

“That’s kind of mean of you to say, Maa-kun,” Ritsu picks up where the conversation left off, “I am _ always _ listening to you."

“After all, I-- I really love Maa-kun’s voice. Every part of you,” he takes his time running his hands over anywhere they’ll reach - from Mao’s tensed legs, over his ass, up his back, to his neck, “is gorgeous. I wonder… does Maa-kun like the way I look?”

Mao’s trembling slows when he sits down, bottoming out. His frown, forced to ensure he doesn't start drooling so soon, morphs into something cautious. Ritsu is full of questionable things to say today.

Despite his cheeky demeanor, is Ritsu actually insecure? Mao could never be annoyed with him to a point of not enjoying him. He thinks they've been over this; most every "complaint" or "grievance" is just to keep face that he doesn't desperately want to be useful, to continue their challenging dynamic.

If after all this time they've been together, Ritsu doesn't get it - Mao wouldn't know what to do with himself. Ritsu's insecurities turn into his. That isn’t what Mao wants _ at all_.

“Of course I do,” he lets out breathy but surely. Mao could only tell the whole truth now with everything bared for Ritsu. 

“You’re...b-beautiful. Why…?”

Mao’s words drop off when Ritsu looks up at him through his lashes, brows raised in utter delight. He thinks he would and should feel irritated, or maybe concerned for his own well-being, but he really just feels anticipation and his breath catch.

“How sweet, Maa-kun. Us- together,” Ritsu quickly says before he reaches up, grabbing to turn Mao by a fistful of hair towards the mirror, strategically placed for a full view of the bed, “must be real lovely, then,” he finishes with one rough, quick pull out and thrust into Mao.

Mao was turned on before, but that unexpected action makes him tear up. The flush that made its home on his face reaches his chest, and his dick jerks with the rough motion. His scalp and thighs burn, and he can’t bring himself to do anything but grip Ritsu’s shoulders so he can keep the little balance he has left.

He really has lost already.

He nearly begs, but he doesn’t know for what- and he ends up just letting out a guttural groan that’s cut short when Ritsu picks up the pace from the get go. His head is held in place, so he closes his eyes, knowing he'll be unable to catch his breath if he looks further. Ritsu clicks his tongue, and Mao tries leaning in for a kiss but is pulled back like he’s a reigned horse which is, well, ironic because he’s the rider.

“That won’t do. You’re— missing out, when I enter _ here _,” Ritsu punctuates with a finger dragging around the rim of Mao’s hole until he pulls it back, stretching the skin and making his cock almost slip out when his thrusts pull back. A tear rolls down Mao’s cheek and he keens at the words. He doesn’t trust himself to look yet, unsure if he’d lose it immediately, but the contradictory gentle kisses on his eyelids make him blink out his blurry vision. Ritsu slows his pace down and smiles much too kindly than warranted- which Mao sees in their reflection.

“Gorgeous,” repeats Ritsu. “We compliment each other-- see? I’ll touch or do..._ anything _ Maa-kun wants. What- what do you want?”

Mao doesn’t know what he wants, but he does see; he sees himself shivering over Ritsu’s lithe form, sees how pink Ritsu’s nipples and cheeks are, how their muscles bunch and move simultaneously with Ritsu pushing and bringing him down and Mao grinding and pulling to feel his hair being gripped, Ritsu fucking into him slow and deliberate—

“Ricchan—!” Mao sobs out. His body burns and doesn’t know shame from arousal, and Mao doesn't know if he wants Ritsu to hurry up or slow down.

The sweet smile leaves Ritsu’s face and is replaced by poorly hidden, desperate want. They both keep watching the other, themselves, and Mao can’t keep any more of his moans quiet. Everything he feels is making him melt, but the fact that he gets to see how Ritsu looks over him, how Ritsu looks and how Ritsu has all of Mao on display for his use only makes him feel boneless.

“Y-you have to...have to tell me what to- do, Maa-kun— What do you wan-“ Ritsu pants out before bodily twitching when Mao tightens after his prostate is hit. He clenches his jaw shut before he can get noisier at that spot being repeatedly, directly shoved into, but Ritsu has none of that. He re-adjusts his hold on red strands and moves the hand holding Mao’s ass open wide upwards. Thrusting his hardest and yanking Mao up and down by his hair and hips has him writhing, and he can’t think of anything to respond with, can barely think of anything besides how close he is.

“Well?” demands Ritsu, but he doesn’t do anything more to tease and Mao thanks the gods. His mind sluggishly but helpfully supplies sexy things that Mao under other circumstances would never say like ‘Fuck me,’ ‘harder,’ and ‘please’ but his mouth isn’t working; he’s pretty sure he’s drooling and he can’t stop any throaty noises from spilling from his lips. His dick is leaking and he feels too wound up, overheated, shaking, and crying.

Just maybe, Ritsu and him _do_ share a heart-to-heart connection because Ritsu sees that he’s too far gone to formulate words, so he moves Mao’s head to the side in a silent request. Mao's brain remembers the pain he rarely indulges in and amps his excitement. The fear of sharp teeth digging into him does nothing to deter his oncoming release and he nods, groaning with the final pull of his hair. He cups his hand around Ritsu’s head and guides him to his neck, and feels and watches himself bleed and be thrusted into when he comes so hard his vision whites out for a moment.

Ritsu lets go of the strands in favor of bruising Mao’s hips while he keeps drinking and sloppily misses his prostate the entire time Mao’s coming, and then after. The change is fast once he comes down enough; Mao’s head hurts like hell and he closes his eyes, overwhelmingly sensitive, but he tightens his twitching muscles once more, stilling Ritsu who takes his mouth off his neck to bite his shoulder, not breaking the skin this time, and pushes into him one more time before coming. Mao’s entire body bounces and he closes his eyes, feeling the condom expand and Ritsu’s cock soften inside of him.

He pets the back of Ritsu’s head down to his spine, grounding them both until Ritsu makes him wince by releasing his shoulder. Soft kisses are pressed over the two bites, up Mao’s jawline, and onto his lips while the petting is returned twofold. Hands massage and smooth over his achy thighs, sore hips, clammy sides, and eventually reach red hair. Ritsu runs his fingers through the sweaty strands as gentle as he can, brushing them into a position they’ll settle in and Mao sighs.

They kiss until Mao’s recently caught breath is gone and flushed again, and he’s about to say the big three words before Ritsu opens his mouth once more.

“Any final directions, Maa-kun?” asks Ritsu with a smirk that’s less mischievous than cheeky.

Mao rolls his eyes but can’t stop his own lips from quirking up. How annoying. “Three, actually. One— out, please.”

Ritsu complies and both shiver. Mao flops onto his back and grimaces for what’s sure to be even more sore later but that’s something to deal with then.

“Two?”

“Two: clean up.” Ritsu groans but gets up and does as he’s told. Mao zones out until a warm washcloth is running over neck and stomach, and he feels a much less pressing warmth simmer in him than he's felt all day.

"Three: come here so I can look at you, pretty boy."

Ritsu's surprise makes Mao feel confident that their battle's winner hasn't been completely decided.

"You caught me off guard. Wow…~ I guess that is kind of—"

"Irritating?"

Ritsu doesn't grace him with a verbal response and instead slinks into bed next to him.

"Whatever you say, Maa-kun. But think about it...if I listened, we wouldn't be here enjoying each other's company like this."

"It wouldn't hurt you to listen to me within reason!"

"Ah...I'm so tired. I worked so hard...so hard that I can't hear now...how unfortunate…"

It isn't all that bad that Ritsu's right. He just so happens to be telling Ritsu what to do because he was egged on, but he really felt full because of the small smile pressed into his chest.

Mao crushes him into a hug and ignores the protests and weak struggle his boyfriend puts up.

"What's that, Ricchan? I can't hear you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!! I really appreciate you got this far! Here's some context!
> 
> I opened up a document on July 18, 2018 soon after discovering rtmo which led me to enstars. This was the premise i made:
> 
> "ritsu is dominant, but mao takes the initiative to start things. rit gets mao on his back, says that shit, and mao says ‘I want u to be quiet!’ And boom mao ridin ritsu :^)."
> 
> it went out of control. I forgot about it. I edited so many parts out (maos birthday, Ritsu, birthday, repeat). I forgot about it again. I didn't know how to progress. I realized I jumped from past to present tense in seventeen areas!! it's Oct. 5, 2019 and I gotta get up in four hours. Finally i am free
> 
> RitsuMao MaoRitsu RTMO ritzma りつまお まおりつ�!�ya !!!!
> 
> I have like 5 other NSFW pwps in my drafts that are similarly Unfinished. I'll edit this again but I must post now or I will pop like grape
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> edit: Y'all horny for rtmo too huh


End file.
